


Keeping Me Alive

by Death_Panther



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chica - Freeform, Crying, Deaths, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, jacksepticeye - Freeform, scared, trigger-warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Panther/pseuds/Death_Panther
Summary: Tragedy hits home, sending the man who is loved by millions, into the dark of depression. Would someone even beableto help him?





	1. If I Fall...

**Prologue**

Jack’s POV 

I sigh as I look out the window. The plane was passing through the cloudy night sky. I look down, turning on my phone, reading the last text for the fiftieth time. I frown to myself as I read it again. 

_Well, it’s getting late. I have a bunch of crap to do tomorrow. I wish I could talk longer, but I’m barely able to keep my eyes open just to text you this XD. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Good night Jackaboy ;).  
~Markipoo_

That was sent about twelve days ago. He hasn’t been active since. YouTube, Skype, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, Steam… nothing. After the second day passed, there was this bad feeling that settled in my stomach. It's still there. Twisting and turning in the spot. Fighting for space. Trying to worm its way through my whole body. It’s unnerving, giving off an unsettling feeling. 

I shake out of my daze when someone taps my shoulder. I look up to see a flight attendant. “Sir, the plane is about to land. I need you to put away your phone. Thank you.” And she walked off. I take a deep breath as I turn my phone off, putting it in my pocket. I gripped the armrests. I never did like flying that much. 

The plane started to shake slightly as it began to descend. My ears popping from turbulence. I close my eyes, focusing on breathing. _Mark told me this would help… I hope he’s ok..._ I thought a little sad. Next thing I know I’m grabbing my bag and heading for baggage claim. It was going onto 6:10 in the morning when I flagged down a taxi. I gave them Mark’s address. Settling for the thirty-ish minute long drive. 

_~Timeskip~_

The guy apologized again for the fifty minute drive. He had gotten turned around. He told me just to pay him for what should've been only thirty minutes. I forgave him, again. Grabbed my luggage and waved as he drove off. I turned around, looking up at the house. _It was way too quiet…_ I thought worriedly.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. No answer. I looked over, seeing his car was here. _Maybe he slept in…_ I put my bag down. I looked around, searching for a rock that Mark showed me had a spare key. I found it behind a bush next to the steps. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. 

It was dark in the house. Chica sat up from laying on the couch. Wagging her tail as she trotted over to me. I closed the door behind me, setting my stuff down as I welcomed the pooch into my arms. She sat down, looking up at me with her tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth as I scratched behind her ears. I started talking to her like any _normal_ person does. “Who’s a good girl? You are. Yeah. Aww, you’re still so soft.” I said giggling. I looked around. “Where’s Mark at? Where’s your daddy hiding?” I asked. I was startled to hear her whine as a response… _That’s new…_ She broke free, racing up the stairs. She stopped at the top, looking at me as if she wanted me to follow.

I carefully climbed the stairs. Chica spinning in a circle. When I reached the top, she ran off again. I followed her to a closed door. I knocked on it lightly. “M-Mark?” I asked softly. Chica pawed at the door, scratching at it. She jumped up in front of me, using her paws to open the door before slipping inside. _Clever girl…_ I thought as I opened the door more. I looked up from the ground, stopping when the door was open all the way. 

I felt myself starting to shake. “Oh my god…”


	2. Will I be helped up?...

**Chapter 1**

Jack’s POV

_“MARK!”_ I rushed over to the bed. My hands were out like I was going to hug him, but I was frozen still. The covers were kicked to the end of the bed. His slightly red hair was a mess, and he was sweating. He was curled up, his knees close to his chest. His right hand had a death grip on his pillow, possibly tearing through the fabric. His other hand was in a fist, the back of his hand against the bed. His eyes were tightly shut. _And he was crying…_

I lowered my arms. Chica nudged my right hand, making it wake up. I moved my right hand to Mark’s face, pushing the hair from his face. He felt hot, like he was running a fever. I sat down on the edge of the bed. “Mark?... Mark, what happened to you…?” I asked quietly. I ran my hand gently against his forehead. His eyelids loosened. I placed my hand on his left one softly, his fist opening up. I dragged my hand slowly down his right arm, feeling just how tense it was. I carefully removed his hand from his pillow, leaving behind tear-marks.

I frowned as I continued to watch him. He was shaking slightly. I stood up and walked into his bathroom. I soaked a washcloth in cold water, going back to the bed and placing it on his forehead. I shakily sighed as I got up and walked down the stairs. Chica following me. I stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked at her. “You go back upstairs and keep Mark company. I’m gonna make my mom’s famous chicken soup.” I tell the golden dog, she hesitates before bounding back up the stairs. 

I walk to the kitchen and get to work. 

_~Timeskip brought to you by Chica-Bica~_

I spooned some of the soup into a bowl, grabbing a spoon as I head for the stairs. I was so glad that Mark had everything that I needed, cause I wasn’t about to leave him alone. I walk up the stairs, pushing the door open with my back. I place the soup on his nightstand. I was about to head back down to deal with my stuff when something stopped me. A quiet whisper, more like a whimper. I turned around thinking it was Chica. _“They…”_ I stood still, Chica laid down beside the bed, looking really sad. She acted like she was trying to cover her face with her paws. _“The-… they-… they’re… They’re all dead…”_ He took a shuddering breath. He gripped at his pillow again. 

I felt a tear roll down my face. I wiped it away. _Whose dead?_ I thought quietly. I heard a quiet sob break through the short-lived silence. I raced to the side of his bed. I placed my hand on his head, petting his hair. Like how my mom used to when I was sick. I felt shaky, and it showed through my voice. “S-Shh… M-Mark. C-calm down.” I said softly. He continued to shake, but he loosened his grip on the pillow again. “Th-that’s it. Relax. I-I’m gonna take c-care of you for a wh-while.” I continued to pet his hair back gently. It didn’t feel as soft as it was last time I was hanging out with him. 

Now that I think about it, he didn’t look like himself at all. He… He seemed smaller, like he drew himself in. He seemed… destroyed… He curled up tighter, into a small, immobile ball. His head tucked into a little opening by his knees. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think of what I could possibly do. I want to find out who died, but I’m not even _about_ to ask Mark. 

Mark’s phone started to go off. I didn’t want him to wake up, so I answered it. Whoever it was, didn’t give me a chance to speak. “Hello Mark. Just wanted to update you. We’re getting closer to finding your family’s killers. Don’t worry. We’ll find them, and there won’t be a chance of parole. They’ll be in jail for life for what they’ve done.” The officer finished. “Th-thank you Officer.” I replied, using my best Mark impression. “Remember, I told you that you could call me Alex.” He replied. “Oh, r-right. Sorry, a lot has been on my m-mind.” I replied deeply. “Well, if you need anything, or find anything else out, give us a call.” Alex replied. “W-will do, bye.” I hung up the phone. I placed the phone back down on the nightstand, looking over at Mark. I felt a few tears fall down.

My hand found my mouth as I covered it. _“O-Oh my g-god…”_ I said quietly. Chica laid her head on my knee. I picked the phone back up. I might get in trouble, but I need to know. To help Mark heal… I call the officer’s number back. It rings a few times. I stand up slowly and walk out of Mark’s room. “Hello? Mark?” Alex answers. I take a breath before I answer. I felt so shaky. “No, this is his friend. My name’s Jack. I’m sorry. I was the one that answered before. I know, it’s probably against the law, but I didn’t want the phone to wake up Mark. So I answered. Then you didn’t wait for me to answer. I’m sorry…” I said quickly. “Oh thank god.” Was his reply. I was beyond confused. “He hasn’t answered since _that_ day. I thought he died. I’ve left so many voicemails. Is he alright? It’s tough for someone in his situation.” Alex finished. “If I may ask. What happened. I don’t want to ask Mark… It’ll upset him more.” I said quietly. 

Alex was quiet for a moment. “It probably would upset him more… But… I… I really shouldn't, it is classified… Ok. If anyone asks, you're someone that is very close to Mark. It's highly unlikely that you'll be questioned further about how.” Alex said before he took a breath. “Well, as you can tell. I’m an officer. From Ohio that is. About eleven days ago, I received a call. It was panicked and incoherent. I told the person to calm down and tell me their name. It was Mark. He…” Alex took a long breath, letting it go slowly. “He explained that he was Skyping his older brother… When he heard a gun go off on his brother’s side of the call. His brother panicked, Mark watching as he went under his bed. Mark had turned his webcam off, for obvious reasons. He watched the door break down, his brother typing something on his phone. The men searched around the room. Breaking and trashing things. Mark saw his brother look at him from under the bed. His phone dinging beside him. Next thing that happened, his brother was dragged out by his feet. And shot… multiple times. Then his mother, and I believe he said step-mother ran into the room, unknowing of the dangerous men. They probably heard the gunshots and went to see if he was ok. The men shot both of them down too. They were about to start stealing things when sirens neared the house. So they made a run for it…” Alex stopped for a second. “He said that he checked his phone… He saw a final message from his brother… And that’s when he called me. I already had multiple reports of the shooting… But… I have no idea what it must feel like to watch that, not being able to do anything about it…” Alex finished. 

I haven’t stopped crying. It was quiet, but it still hurt my chest. “I-I think h-he has PTSD…” I said quietly. “I honestly wouldn’t be surprised. Are you sure he’s alright? You said that he was asleep, right?” Alex asked. “Y-yeah. I decided to visit since I-I hadn’t heard from him for a l-long time.” I replied. “What’s your number so I can update you on it, instead of Mark. I don’t want him to get any lower.” Alex responded. I gave him my number. “Keep an eye on him Jack. He really needs something secure to cling to right now… I hate to say this… but if unwatched… it might be for the last time…” Alex said. The dark meaning clear in Jack’s mind. If Jack’s heart wasn’t broken before, now it was shattered.

Alex said goodbye and ended the call.


End file.
